Fourchette
by Blacknana07
Summary: Et si un simple objet pouvait révéler une passion? Sasuke et Naruto vont le découvrir à leur frais....sasunaru, LEMON, c'est pas sérieux.....


Titre: Fourchette

Rating: M

Disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi...il ne faut pas que je pleure!!!

Pairing: Sasunaru

P'tit commentaire: Quand j'ai entrepris la rédaction de cette fic, je savais que je voulais faire un sasunaru...le problème est que j'avais un titre ( qui rappelera quelque chose à quelqu'un...) et des bribes d'idées...pardonnez-moi si le résultat final n'est pas terrible...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était bientôt midi. L'arrivée du printemps animait le village de Konoha de couleurs douces et apaisantes. L'air était chaud et un léger vent faisait danser les feuilles redevenues vertes des branches des arbres. Comme à chaque fois, le printemps amenait également avec lui une augmentation flagrante des couples et amoureux. Le fan club de Sasuke Uchiwa était particulièrement en forme et excité. Depuis que son idole était revenue et réintégrée, le fan club redoublait d'efforts pour s'attirer les faveurs du beau gosse suprême de Konoha. Sasuke s'en contrefichait totalement. Toutes les filles de la bande pourraient se ramener avec leur petites culottes sur la tête que le dernier des Uchiwa n'y prêterait pas la moindre attention. Depuis peu, le brun ténébreux par excellence était dangereusement attiré par une personne blonde...

Ce jour-là, Sasuke était de sale humeur. Tout l'insupportait. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à terre, le monde entier lui en voulait. Il avait débuté sa matinée par un réveil plus que rocambolesque, il s'était pris les pieds dans le drap et s'était magistralement étalé sur le sol,de tout son long...C'est donc de cette manière plutôt brutale qu'il commença sa journée, mais il était de notoriété publique que l'héritier des Uchiwa n'était vraiment pas du matin...Il se releva vaillement et se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle de bains. Il confondit le tube de dentifrice avec la pommade qu'il avait pourtant posé vingt centimètres plus loin. Sasuke faillit mourir...Finalement réveillé, il prit sa douche. La chaudière le lachâ subitement et l'eau chaude qui dégoulinait sur le corps de Sasuke, le détendant un peu, se transforma en cascade glacée.

Le brun se tendit et sortit précipitamment de la douche. Il était parcourut de frissons. La matinée passa, réservant son lot de désastre: il n'avait plus de café pour petit-déjeuner, il s'était ébouillanté et mouillé en tentant de réparer la chaudière et les filles de son fan-club le harcelaient sans relâche...A midi, Sasuke prit la ferme résolution de partir se recoucher si ça continuait. Son ventre gargouilla, il se mit aux fourneaux. Le problème était que Sasuke, aprés ses déboires, voulait manger un plat qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour se consoler. Il avait envie de cuisine occidentale. Avec le temps, le jeune Uchiwa avait appris à cuisiner des mets de toutes sortes et prenait plaisir à effectuer certaines recettes. Malgré l'énervement occasionné lors de la matinée, il se mit avec un certain plaisir à agiter casseroles et ustensiles. Tout était en train de mijoter et le brun reprenait goût à l'existence quand on sonna à la porte. Il soupira, encore des filles qui étaient dévolues à sa gloire. Il allait s'empresser de les faire déguerpir. Il arriva à la porte, se prépara à les affronter, et ouvrit. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit non pas des groupies passablement névrosées, mais sur un petit blond souriant. Le brun se sentit fondre devant le sourire chalereux de son ami et rival de toujours. Sasuke resta un instant à se perdre dans les immenses yeux bleus de son partenaire.

- S'lut Sasuke!!! Tu me fais entrer? demanda le blond en s'appuyant sur son large sourire.

- ...t'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir chez moi?

- Non! Allez, pousse-toi!!

Le blond poussa vivement le brun de l'embrasure de la porte et entra. Sasuke était habitué au côté sans gêne de son coèquipier et grogna pour la forme. Dés lors que le brun fût de retour à Konoha, Naruto s'invitait régulièrement dans la demeure Uchiwa. Il connaissait maintenant la maison presque aussi bien que son propriétaire. Sasuke suivait le renard dans le couloir, laissant dériver son regard sur les fesses qui s'agitaient devant lui. Il se reprit juste avant que le blond ne se retourne pour lui adresser la parole.

- Sasuke...c'est quoi qui sent si bon? questionna Naruto en humant l'air.

- Cuisine occidentale.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et Sasuke pouvait presque voir des étoiles scintiller.

- Tu veux manger avec moi? interrogea le brun.

- Oui!! lui répondit Naruto.

Sasuke rajouta un couvert supplémentaire. Naruto s'installa à table et observa Sasuke qui était occupé aux cuisines. Le blond se mit à le détailler. Son rival/ camarade était revenu de chez Orochimaru plus grand, plus beau et plus fort . Il avait errer avant de retourner à Konoha et ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant aux épaules, donnant à l'héritier des Uchiwa une aura plus mystérieuse encore. Ses yeux le scrutaient dans les moindres détails. Il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme à la Orochimaru et il portait des vêtements moulants qui le mettaient en valeur, surtout le pantalon noir et le haut bleu marine avec l'éternel symbole des Uchiwa dans le dos. Naruto comprenait l'attirance que les filles ressentaient quand elles le voyaient. Le bruit d'une cuillère qui tombe sur le sol le ramena temporairement à la réalité, mais il repartit aussitôt vers un autre monde quand il vit Sasuke se baisser pour la ramasser, offrant à Naruto un gros plan sur ses fesses finement musclées. Le blond trouva que la température avait soudainement augmenté, et il sentit une étrange chaleur s'insinuer dans le bas de son corps. Il avait du mal à garder son calme.

"- Pense à Gai et Lee au lit, pense à Gai et à Lee au lit..." se répéta mentalement le renard dans le but de se calmer.

Et sa technique marcha assez bien. Il souffla pour évacuer le reste de tension qui lui restait. Sasuke n'avait pas assisté à la scène, trop occupé avec son boeuf bourguignon. Il prit le plat, le déposa sur la table et fit le service. Naruto cherchait les baguettes, mais ne tomba que sur une fourchette. Il n'avait jamais mangé avec et ne savait pas comment la tenir correctement. Sasuke s'aperçut que le blond était un peu embarrassé.

- Un problème, Naruto? demanda le brun.

- Non, non...

Ca na convainqua pas Sasuke. Il regardait son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir la fourchette, lui qui avait toujours mangé avec des baguettes.Il profita de sa suspiscion pour mater le blond. Il avait pas mal changé, il avait grandi, ses cheveux étaient moins ébouriiffés et plus longs, son regard s'était fait plus perçant et il avait renoncé à son éternelle combinaison orange pour des habits qui le mettaient davantage en valeur. Parfois, des filles se retournaient sur son passage, mais il ne les remarquait pas et Sasuke ressentait au fond de lui une envie de meurtre. Ils étaient à l'opposé par leurs caractéristiques physiques, mais ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement attirants. Sasuke le voyait en train de se battre avec la fourchette et il fit une chose qui l'étonna. Il posa sa main sur celle de Naruto, qu'il senta trembler l'espace d'une seconde, et lui montra comment tenir correctement une fourchette pour ne pas paraitre comme le roi de la jungle ( ceux qui enfourchent violemment leur nourriture en laissant leur fourchette bien perpendiculaire à l'assiette, la fourchette faisant office d'harpon...). Il aurait aimé laisser sa main plus longtemps sur celle hâlée du blond, mais se résigna à regrets de l'enlever. Ils mangèrent dans un quasi-silence pesant, le brun ayant senti le frisson du blond et le blond étant conscient que le brun l'avait capté. Ils finirent leurs assiettes, Naruto le complimenta, il avait rarement l'occasion de déguster ce genre de repas. Le brun débarassa et fit la vaisselle. Il la laissa sécher au soleil et rejoignit Naruto qui s'était assis sur le canapé du salon. Il n'osait pas regarder Sasuke dans les yeux depuis l'épisode de la fourchette et était étrangement silencieux. Il souriait d'un sourire gêné et le brun se rappela une chose.

- J'ai oublié de te donner un dessert...

Il s'approcha du blond qui commençait à prendre une jolie teinte pivoine et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le siennes. Le coeur de Naruto manqua un battement sous le coup de la surprise mais faillit éclater quand il réalisa que Sasuke l'embrassait. Il répondit timidement au baiser et ne se voyant pas repousser, Sasuke l'approfondit. Il força les lèvres de Naruto et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Les langues des deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent dans une lutte où chacune voulait gagner, chacun des deux amants étant tour à tour dominé puis dominant. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle,et pour se perdre dans les yeux brûlant de désirde l'autre. Sasuke ne pouvait plus se contenir, il embrassa le blond, plus fougueusement cette fois, et Naruto se trouva couché sur le canapé, incapable de dire si c'était lui qui s'y était installé ou si c'était Sasuke qui l'y avait poussé. L'Uchiwa se tenait sur le blond, à cheval sur ses jambes. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Naruto qui frissonna au contact de la peau douce de son ami, et carressa le torse du blond. Il remonta le tissu, augmentant le volume de zone carressée et enleva le haut du blond. Naruto se laissait faire. Il appréhendais un peu la situation mais quand il vit les yeux de Sasuke qui se consummaient de passion pour lui, il se détendit et s'abandonna totalement à son ancien rival. Sasuke regardait le blond se tordre sous lui quand il frôlait son corps du bout des doigts. Sasuke se pencha sur la nuque de Naruto qu'il suçota avant d'aller mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du renard et d'y insérer sa langue. Le blond gémit, et Sasuke sentit une bosse qui se frottait à son entrejambe. Le blond était dans le même état que lui... Le brun enleva son haut et se colla au blond. Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke s'attelait à enlever le pantalon du blond. Il se sentait lui-même à l'étroit dans le sien et se dit qu'il pourrait bientôt s'en défaire. Le blond sentit les mains de Sasuke ,qui avaient réussi à défaire le bouton et à descendre la fermeture, baisser son pantalon. Il se retrrouva en boxer, avec Sasuke qui était toujours sur lui et qui examinait attentivement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il enleva lui aussi son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, sur le canapé du salon de l'Uchiwa et dans un état d'excitation extrêmemt élevé. Sasuke attaqua les choses sérieuses. Il lécha le torse de Naruto, s'attardant sur les points sensibles de son compagnon qu'il découvrait progressivement. Le blond se cambra quand Sasuke mordilla ses tétons durs de plaisir. Il changea de position et s'installa entre les jambes du blond dans le but de poursuivre son exploration. Il laissa sa langue descendre le long du ventre chaud du blondinet et s'attarda sur son nombril. Sasuke allait plus bas, faisant se redresser le blond qui voulait voir ce que faisait le brun. Sasuke glissa sa main sous le boxer du renard et carressa le membre de son ami qui se cambra davantage à ce contact. Heureux de son effet, le brun retira sa main et déposa de rapides baisers sur le tissu. Pendant que Naruto se noyait dans de nouvelles sensations, Sasuke enleva délicatement le sous-vêtement de son futur amant, libérant sa verge tendue. Naruto se sentit soulagé d'une étreinte dans son entrejambe et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était entièrement nu. Il observait Sasuke qui laissit vagabonder sa langue à l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond.

- C'est toi que je vais prendre en dessert...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d' émettre la moindre protestation, son éventuelle négation se perdit dans un gémissement de plaisir quand Sasuke prit sa verge en bouche. Il suça délicatement le bout, puis mit un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de la virilité tendue et reprit le bout. Naruto suffoquait, ce que lui faisait Sasuke était bon, il ne pensait pas que son ancien rival était capable de le satisfaire autant. Naruto passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de Sasuke, l'autre s'accrochait férocement aux coussins du canapé. Sasuke se dévetît totalement tout en poursuivant son entreprise sur le sexe de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit deux doigts se présenter à sa bouche, il les humidifia du mieux qu'il pût, sachant que Sasuke allait bientôt le préparer à être pénétré. Il ne se trompa pas. Sasuke écarta encore plus les cuisses de son amant et glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se crispa quand il sentit ce corps étranger rentrer doucement et bouger en lui. Il avait mal mais la douleur fût rapidement annihilée par le traitement buccal que lui infligeait le brun. Un second doigt vînt rejoindre le premier, et les deux se mouvèrent en lui, arrachant des petits cris à Naruto. Le jugeant prêt, Sasuke retira ses doigts et se remit à hauteur du visage de Naruto. Il plaça les genoux du blond sur ses épaules opalines et conduisit son membre tendu de plaisir à l'entrée de l'intimité de Naruto. Le blond attendait et comme Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de se décider, il bougea légèrement son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait que lui. Sasuke sourit et pénétra avec lenteur et douceur dans l'intimité de son blond. Naruto se crispa: la taille du membre de Sasuke était plus importante que les deux doigts avec lesquels il l'avait conditionné. Sasuke embrassa et carressa son amant tout en continuant sa progression à l'intérieur du blond. Arrivé à la moitié et n'en pouvant plus, Sasuke s'enfonça d'un coup rapide et puissant en Naruto. Il hurla quand il sentit la virilité de son amant entièrement en lui. Sasuke résista à l'envie de plus en plus oppresante de le pilloner et laissa le temps à l'Uzumaki de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand la douleur fût atténuée, Naruto donna un autre coup de bassin et Sasuke commença à se déhancher. Il débuta par des petits coups qui se firent de plus en pus violents. Les cris de Naruto allaient de pair avec la pénétration de Sasuke. Le brun le pillonna, le blond était cambré au maximum, la tête rejetée en arrière et ses mains griffaient désespérement le dos de l'Uchiwa. Les deux sentaient la délivrance proche et dans les derniers instants, Naruto se répandit le premier contre le torse de Sasuke et le brun se tarda pas à en faire autant en son amant. Ceci fait, Sasuke se retira du blond et retomba dans les bras du blond. Ils haletaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Si j'avais su qu'une simple fourchette pouvait te mettre dans un tel état...ça ferait un bail que je t'aurais fait un boeuf bourguignon...dit le brun.

- C'est le contact avec cette fourchette et ta peau qui a tout déclenché...renchérit le blond.

Le brun sourit et resserra son étreinte autour du blond. Aprés à chaque fois que Naruto vînt manger à la demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke se démenait pour lui faire de la cuisine occidentale...


End file.
